


If Tsuna was Tatara

by LightningPriestess



Category: K (Anime), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Totsuka Tatara have survived if he was really Tsuna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Tsuna was Tatara

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR THE K ANIME!!

Izumo watched sadly as Yata held Tatara who was bleeding out from a gunshot wound to the abdomen, Tatara didn't deserve this. He was too sweet and kind, as well as being the only person who could really love and care for Mikoto, it wasn't meant to be this way. 

"What is it?" 

"Mikoto, you need to get here as fast as possible."

"What happened?" 

"Tatara's been shot, we don't think he's gonna live."

"I'm on my way."

The ringer tone sounded down his ear. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reisi panted softly as he got to the roof with Seri just behind Mitoko, only to freeze in horror at the scene. Yata was holding Tatara close to his chest and his breath was shallow. Mikoto raced over just as a soft, orange glow began to emanate from the bullet wound. 

Yata gasped as he backed away and they watched, transfixed, as a soft and pure orange flame spluttered to life at Tatara's third eye and steadily pulsated through his body before gaining a yellow tinge to it. And before Reisi's eyes, the through and through bullet wound slowly began to close up- blood vessels and capillaries reattached to each other, muscles restitched and reaffirmed, the shattered bones mending. 

With a shaky breathe, Reisi watched stunned as Tatara's eyes opened and the flame at his forehead dissipated. 

"Tatara!" Mikoto lunged forward, dropped to his knees next to him and kissed him. 

"I'm okay, I promise."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fushimi Saruhiko held his lover, Yata, in his arms carefully as they watched Tatara on his bed with Mikoto practically wrapped around him. 

"What happened? What were those flames?" Izumo asked.

Tatara sighed softly, "My real name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and when I was fourteen years old, I found out that I was the only remaining heir to the Vongola Famiglia in Italy...."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikoto sighed, "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I'm sorry, when I was in the future I had heard them say that Izumo had died and almost immediately afterwards, Mitoko had killed himself. In that future, none of you had ever met so when Izumo died, King had nothing left to live for and something in me rebelled against it. I spoke with Xanxus, another dual flame user only he used Sky and Wrath flames, and he told me that when Nono sealed away my Sky flames, my body compensated by bringing forward my Sun flames. This meant that I needed a Sky and the reason it hurt, even though at the time I'd never known King, was because my flames knew he was my Sky and he was gone before we'd ever known him. Eventually, the call and desperation got so strong that I left after we returned back to the past and fought the Shimon famiglia, and followed my Intuition and it lead me straight here- to King."

Fushimi stayed silent with the rest of them before Reisi spoke up, "You're a Sky, wouldn't it hurt to leave your so called Guardians?"

"It did and still does, it's why I'm so lost I guess, I always follow the bonds back to them to keep an eye on them and I guess I forget sometimes." Tatara murmured. 

"I knew that I'd sensed you, Jyuudaime."

Startled, we turned and were met with the sight of a lean and slender guy, the same age as Tatara who had silver hair and jade green eyes, "Gokudera-kun...."

He smiled and turned to bow at the waist to Mikoto who looked a little surprised, "It is an honour to meet Jyuudaime's Sky. My name is Gokudera Hayato and I am Tsuna-sama's right hand man, his Guardian of the Vongola Storm ring."

Yata grinned, "Nice to meet you too man. If we'd known about you, we'd have gotten you to come by sooner!"

He smiled softly at Tatara, "It's okay, we all understand. No element is complete without their Sky to call home. But then, even a Sky needs a home right?" 

Tatara whispered, "This weekend, I'm coming home and bringing the others with me to Namimori- let Hibari know?"

"That I can do Boss."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikoto watched, completely calm for a change with his Tatara at his side, as they walked toward the Sawada home with Hibari Kyoya- Totsuka's Cloud Guardian ahead of them. 

They waited in the front yard as Hibari disappeared inside the house and only moments later, the door flew open and all of them ran toward Tatara to tackle him in a flying hug. 

Nana laughed tearfully, "I'm glad you're home, Tsu-kun."

"Me too, kaa-chan."


End file.
